


The Blind Date

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: Hillary was set-up with a blind date by her roommate, Carol. The ended up going with another man instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any references to other works of fiction are purely coincidental. Also, 100% fiction! (Please don't sue me, I have no money to pay for an attorney, LOL)

47 minutes.  
  
That's the amount of time Hillary had been waiting at the bar of The Lounge. She was supposed to meet her blind date there, or at least that was what her roommate Carol said. Carol was pestering her all week to go meet this guy she set her up to and she finally agreed (begrudgingly) after Carol's persistence wore her down. Hillary was beginning to think that she was right all along; that she should not have gone to meet with her mysterious date. She felt like a fish out of water, flying solo while being surrounded by couples who emphasize the P on PDA. Hillary did not like being stood up, and each second pushes her closer and closer into finally leaving the place and ditching the entire date altogether. However, 30 minutes in, the bartender was nice enough to give her a glass of white wine, on the house. She felt a little guilty by the bartender's kindness so she decided to wait a little longer.  
  
If there was anything aside from the wine to console her, it was the fact that Clinton, the guy she hated so much, was sitting alone in the remote corner of the restaurant, apparently being stood up by his date too. When Hillary arrived, she already saw him waiting in the exact same spot he was in. She did not want to catch his attention so she quietly sat in the area at the bar where her back was turned against him. While waiting for her date, she occasionally turned her head for a quick glance at the guy. He appeared to be as bored as she was. She felt no pity for him, though. Now he knows what it feels like to be played.  
  
Hillary felt her bladder tingle, a signal that she needed to go to the bathroom. She asked the bartender to look after her seat and left immediately.  
  
After taking a piss, she went in front of the mirror to fix herself. She sighed deeply as she saw her reflection. She felt bad for Carol who went through all the effort of blowing her hair and applying her make-up for this date. She even forced her to cut her hair short. Hillary liked it, though. Her brown locks now fall just below her shoulders, barely covering the cleavage of her breasts underneath her red spaghetti strap dress (loaned by Carol, of course). She did not wear a bra tonight (again, by Carol's insistence) but she thought the outline of her little peaks added a nice touch to her look. Actually, she loved how she looked that night. She never felt so beautiful and sexy ever since her high school prom. Too bad Carol's handiwork would be all for naught.  
  
When she emerged from the bathroom, she was surprised to see the figure of Clinton sitting beside the stool that she used to occupy. She could wait and wait for her date for hours but sitting next to Clinton was the ultimate dealbreaker. Right then and there, she decided to leave.  
  
Before Hillary got outside, she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
"Hillary! Over here!"  
  
She spun around and saw the friendly face of Jeff Gleckel, her classmate in Corporate Law and Taxation. Jeff was waving from the other side of the restaurant. She happily approached Jeff and kissed his cheek, relieved that she finally saw someone friendly.  
  
"You on a date?", asked Jeff.  
  
Hillary bit her lip. "Yes".  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Carol set me up but I think he's not coming."  
  
Jeff felt bad for her. "Oh, a blind date stood you up". Hillary nodded. He placed his hand on her shoulder and motioned her towards the bar. "Tell you what, I don't have much to do and I do not want you moping around in your apartment tonight. So come with me and let's have some fun".  
  
Hillary smiled. She loved the idea of dinner and drinks with Jeff.  
  
"Sounds great. I'd love to".  
  
"Atta girl. So why don't you wait for me at the bar while I go to the bathroom?".  
  
Hillary froze. "At the bar? But there are a lot of other vacant seats around".  
  
"Apparently, these were reserved and the hostess is still looking whether she could bump off some guests"  
  
"Oh".  
  
"But if the place is full, we can go somewhere else. Is that okay?"  
  
"Awesome".  
  
A few minutes next to Bill Clinton shouldn't be so bad, especially when Jeff was going to rescue her, she thought to herself. So she went back to her stool, praying that Clinton wouldn't bug her or she wouldn’t lose her cool in front of him. She quietly slipped beside Clinton, determined to spend the next few minutes as quietly as possible.  
  
Thankfully, Bill Clinton was speaking to another guy when she took her seat. Barely a minute had passed since then when Hillary’s worst fear had been realized.  
  
“Hello, Hillary”, Bill greeted her with a smug look on his face, turning his body to face hers.  
  
“Hi”, Hillary muttered, her hands in her lap and her eyes on the bar counter. She tried not to look at him, or else her eyes would be glued to that luscious body of his, underneath his button-up shirt whose collar provided a sneak peak of his chest.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here”, he mused. “You’re with someone?”  
  
Hillary glanced sidewards, looking daggers at him as her temper slowly brewed. “Yeah, with Jeff Gleckel”.  
  
“Jeff Gleckel?”, Bill laughed, “I didn’t know Jeff had it in him”.  
  
“He just saw me a few minutes ago and then he asked me out”, Hillary defended Jeff.  
  
“So you weren’t with him. Interesting. Who were you with before him, then?” Clinton tried to fish answers from her.  
  
“None of your business, Clinton”, Hillary snapped, still not looking at him.  
  
“Pleading the fifth, I see”, Bill said with a smirk. “You know pleading the fifth doesn’t do well with juries”.  
  
“And thankfully, I am not in one. Good night, Clinton”. Hillary could not stand another second with Clinton so she jumped off from her stool to find Jeff.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa”. Bill managed to catch her hand, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. “The night is young, m’lady”.  
  
“I am well aware of that, Sir, so please let me go so I could find Jeff”.  
  
Bill looked around the restaurant. “He’s not in here, Hillary”.  
  
“He’s in the bathroom. I’m just waiting for him”.  
  
He looked around again, this time making the effort to stand up and search the place thoroughly. “Nope. Not in here”.  
  
Hillary turned into a deep shade of red, embarrassed at the thought of a second date ditching her. “Maybe he’s still in the bathroom?”  
  
“Want me to go look for him?”, Bill offered, making Hillary want bury her head in the sand more.  
  
“Uhm…you know what, I’ll just leave. I’ll tell Jeff that I had an emergency at the apartment and send him an apology gift for ditching him”.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey”, Bill stopped her, blocking her path to towards the exit. “If it makes you feel better, my date doesn’t want to see me either”.  
  
“No, it doesn’t”, Hillary said, feeling nothing but schadenfreude over his plight. “And for the record, you shouldn’t feel sorry for me. I am not some fragile snowflake. So if you don’t mind, I’ll go home”.  
  
“No, no, no”, Bill begged. “Please, Hillary. Come with me. Just for tonight”.  
  
Hillary could not understand why Bill was insistent on taking her out. She was intrigued though.  
  
“Consider this as my apology to you”. Bill’s eyes were poring over hers. She tried resisting his pull but she just can’t.  
  
“And if you acted like an ass again?”  
  
“My nose will be more than happy to be the receiving end of your wrath. It’s a lot better now so you’re all clear”. She noticed that he winced at the painful memory.  
  
Bill’s humor tickled Hillary. She would be lying if he didn’t charm the daylights out of her. But she had to be cautious. She couldn’t afford to have her heart squashed into pieces again. By him, no less.  
  
“Alright”, Hillary finally relented.  
  
“Truce?”, Bill extended his hand to her.  
  
Hillary took his hand and shook it. “Truce”. Bill’s grip was strong and firm.  
  
“I promise to be civil and friendly for the rest of the night. No jackassery”.  
  
“Same, but I cannot promise I could hold out to our bargain until the end. It’s not me who has a problem, you know”  
  
Bill bit his lip and bowed his head in shame, “Yep, I deserved that”.  
  
Hillary thought that Bill finally admitting his guilt would give her an immense feeling of triumph and vindication. But somehow, she felt bad for him. Though it was entirely his fault, anyway. Both of them acknowledged that. But still. It was weird. And it was slowly threatening to knock her off balance.  
  
“Hey, stop pushing yourself”, she consoled, albeit sounding rather insincere. “This isn’t gonna be a pity party, is it?”  
  
“Nope”, Bill laughed nervously, the first time she had seen him done so. He took a deep breath and instantly became chipper again. “Shall we order?”  
  
“Sure. Sounds great”  
  
He asked her for her preferred food, but as soon as she looked at the menu, she wanted nothing more than a glass of water (“Jesus, I’m gonna starve for a month to pay for one of these”). Carol told her not to bring cash since her blind date offered to pay for her meals. Now that Clinton was with her, she felt compelled to split the bill. In the end, she chose the cheapest salad on the menu.  
  
“Are you a rabbit or something? Salad isn’t gonna cut it, Hillary”  
  
Even though this was his treat and he insisted that she come, she still felt ashamed to pick her food for herself. She instead asked to have whatever he’s having.  
  
“Alright”. Bill called a waiter. “We’ll have two prime steaks and a bottle of red wine, please”.  
  
“Right away, Sir. Would you like to transfer to another table? We have another one that’s more suited for the two of you”.  
  
“Perfect. Shall we, Hillary?”, he held out his hand to her in invitation.  
  
Uh-oh. She really, really would have preferred to stay in the bar, in the middle of the company of other people. Dining alone with Bill made her feel a lot squeamish. She didn’t think she could handle the tension and the awkwardness with her wounds still fresh.  
  
“Relax”, Bill said, as if reading her mind. “I won’t bite. This is my peace offering. I won’t mess it up, I promise”.  
  
Hillary felt the sincerity in his voice, which somehow soothed her anxiety, Feeling a little less vulnerable, she took his hand and walked towards their designated table. As they approached their destination, the gears inside Hillary’s head started whirring furiously. For the first time, she noticed how tender his hand was, how protective he held her. Unlike his firm handshake earlier, he held her like a prince guiding his princess. He let her land rest on top of his, something that made her knees weak. Before any crazy fantasy entered her mind, she shoved those ideas out and shifted herself to autopilot.  
  
Once they were in their table, Bill took the liberty of pulling her chair and letting her sit. Oh God. Everything in this – whatever you might want to call it – screams romantic date. The table for two, his gentlemanly gestures. Not to mention she already caught him staring at her boobs. Twice. Okay, that might have been because she wasn’t wearing any bra and the outlines of her breast are clearly visible though her dress. But nobody could deny the gaze that he was giving her right now was enough to melt her.  
  
Hillary tried to gain her footing. “Okay, Clinton. Fess up. Who paid you to take me out?”, Hillary wisecracked.  
  
Bill tried of laugh off Hillary’s question, though there was a hint of seriousness to it. “No, no one asked me to take you out. It was all me”.  
  
An eyebrow shot up, accompanied by a smug smile on her face. “I don’t believe it”

“It’s true!”, he insisted, clearly defensive. “I’m willing to go under a lie detector test to prove it!”

“Chill, Clinton. I was just trying to pull your leg. And you fell for it. Hard”, Hillary snickered. She found his overreaction cute, among other things.  
  
“Sorry”. Bill’s cheeks reddened. But Hillary was sure hers did too.  
  
“Uhm…so, how’s law school? Still not dropping out?”  
  
Bill poured them a glass of water and drank his own. “No. I promised my Mama I’ll go back to Arkansas a lawyer. Then I’ll run for office. Maybe for Congress. Or statewide”.  
  
Bill’s declaration caught her attention. She knew about his fascination for Arkansas, his home state, but not his political ambitions. An astute student of politics all her life, she knew it was rare for people her age to openly declare their plans for higher office. But Bill Clinton…he flatly declared his desire to delve into politics. His unusual ambition made him more fascinating in her eyes.  
  
“Do you have any plans to go all the way to the White House?”, she asked, genuinely curious.  
  
He rested his chin, on his fingers, apparently in deep thought. Hillary was subconsciously staring at his hands. “I don’t know yet. Maybe that’s a question I hope I’ll be asking myself in ten or fifteen years or so.”  
  
Now she was definitely fascinated. She didn’t think their conversation would make a sudden turn into the presidency.  
  
“For what it’s worth”, she said, “I think you’ll going to get there”.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, confused.  
  
“You’ll be president someday. I am sure of it. Despite our...history, I have no doubts about that. I know you’ll make a great president too”.  
  
Despite pleasant façade, Hillary kicked herself for saying something so reckless. The worst part is that what she said is the absolute truth.  
  
Bill smiled, visibly touched by her compliment.  
  
“Thanks. You’re the first person who told me that. Not even my mother”, he confessed.  
  
Hillary did not know what to feel. Nobody should say those things to a person who wasn’t a friend, a relative or a loved one. But somehow, Hillary felt that he was purposely trying to pull her in. And she didn’t like every bit of it. She should have been putting up a wall between them, after the gallons and gallons of tears that she shed. But somehow, that wall was gradually crumbling right in front of her own eyes.  
  
“Hillary”, he said, snapping her from her train of thoughts.  
  
She looked at him, shaken.  
  
“I know what I did to you was unforgiveable”, he said, “and you have absolutely every reason to hate me for it. I am actually thankful that you gave me a chance to apologize and make it up to you. I just want you to know that I am truly sorry, and I do want to mend fences with you. I am not the person that you think I am, despite what I did. I just hope you get to see past through that”.  
  
Hillary fought tooth and nail to prevent the tears that pooled in her eyes from falling down her face. Bill noticed the wetness in her eyes and handed her a paper napkin. She took the napkin and dabbed her eyes with it. Why did Bill have to be so complicated? Why can’t he just be a total ass so she could hate him without reservations?  
  
“I…”, Hillary struggled to find a word to convey exactly what she felt, “thank you”.  
  
Bill blinked at her response.  
  
“Thank you for openly acknowledging the hurt that was inflicted upon me. And for making the effort to say how sorry you are. I want you to know that I got the message loud and clear. And that I truly appreciate what you did. It…it helped my heart heal. A lot. Someday, I will be able to fully overcome all of this, thanks to you. And I agree. You are indeed a good guy. You’re not the ass I thought you were”.  
  
That moment, the two of them reached a level of understanding. Though things might not be the same as before, at least, the anger and animosity was gone, and they can start with a clean slate. They need not go back to where they were, but who knows. They might end up somewhere they haven’t gone before, further than they have ever been.  
  
Just as when they became too absorbed in their own thoughts, the waiter arrived with their steak and wine. With the tension gone, the two of them finally managed to have a truly delightful conversation. Like old friends. In between bites, they would exchange funny stories and trade slight insults. Once the alcohol kicked in, they were back to openly flirting at each other, something that was subconsciously embedded in their DNA. With their tongues looser and their egos more intrepid, they were skirting dangerously close to the boundaries they thought they placed before their first words were spoken tonight. Those boundaries started to blur, and neither knew what will happen if those were trespassed.  
  
“Humor me, Clinton”, Hillary mused, shaking her wine glass in midair, eyes glassy with laughter, “who is this wise woman who stood you up tonight? I’d like to give her a nice congratulatory message”  
  
Bill laughed at her question. He gulped at his wine before he answered her.  
  
“Do you really wanna know, Hillary?”  
  
“Yeah. That’s why I asked. Duh”.  
  
“You might be in for the surprise of your life”.  
  
“Try me, Clinton. Try me”, said Hillary with hints of laughter in her voice.  
  
He licked his lips, not taking her eyes off her. Hillary could read him like an open book. She knew he was hesitating.  
  
Bill took a deep breath.  
  
“A few weeks ago, a girl caught my eye. She wasn’t the usual type of beauty that guys would totally go for, but she definitely caught my attention”.  
  
“Ooooh, interesting. Please continue”. Hillary tilted her head as she rested her chin on her hands.  
  
He let out a nervous laugh.  
  
“Yep, I was looking at her. And she was looking at me. As time passed by, it became clear that she was interested in me. And her interest was pretty much my trophy. Whenever I hang out with my buddies, I was like the king. I was praised and fawned over for catching the eye of such an extraordinary woman”.  
  
Hillary had a nagging feeling of where this story would lead to, but she ignored her instinct. She maintained her façade of indifference in front of him.  
  
"It was clear as day that the girl liked me. I liked how she suddenly becomes clumsy the moment she became aware of my presence. But I also liked the attention my boys are giving me. And I wanted more. I let my manly pride take over so I hatched a plan: I would make her fall for me, hard, and if she makes the move, I would drop her like a hot potato. Just like what I always do with my ex-girlfriends”.  
  
Bill was looking from afar, avoiding Hillary's deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of his guilt.  
  
"I thought my plan would be simple and swift but I was proven wrong when the girl asked me to go out with her and I said no. Out of anger and frustration, the girl punched me in the face, directly hitting my nose. I was bleeding all over the place. But somehow, it was less painful than the bleeding in my heart. I never knew turning down a girl would sting this bad. I myself am used to countless women coming to me and saying no and watching them cry in the sidelines. But this one hurt a lot. Like a knife being run through me ten times."  
  
Hillary could not breathe. She could not believe she was hearing this.  
  
"I heard about the pain I inflicted on the girl. She was crying and crying for weeks. I...I did not think a girl of her stature would even cry like that. Because she carried herself with a sense of strength and self-possession that I had not seen in other people. Seeing her cry like that...I despised myself for doing what I did".  
  
"For weeks, I thought this would all pass away. That she'll go away like any other women, despite the incredible claim she unknowingly had in my heart. Eventually, I wanted to do something, but I fear it will only push her away so I delayed and delayed..."  
  
"Stop"  
  
Tears were now pooled in her deep blue eyes, her pain clearly visible. Bill Clinton's confession pushed her emotions over the edge. The wounds that were already dry were opened again, fresh and bleeding. This was what Hillary feared all along. Just as when she started making amends with Bill, he managed to hurt her again, this time more painful than the last.  
  
“I shouldn’t have forgiven you”, she muttered, trying to keep her voice from cracking as the wetness in her eyes threatened to flow like a dam. “You played me for a fool. Shame on me for trusting you”.  
  
“No”, Bill implored, “I am telling the truth, Hillary. I…please believe me. I want to make amends with you. And I do feel strongly for you”.  
  
“YOU LIAR!”  
  
Hillary’s scream caught the attention of the diners in the restaurant, but she didn’t give a damn. She just needed to get away from Bill as far away as possible. Sobbing profusely, she stood up and ran away from him as fast as her high-heeled shoes can carry her. She heard him call her name but she did not stop nor did she look back. She sprinted and sprinted until she felt blisters started forming at her feet. Exhausted from running and crying, she hailed a cab to take her home. Thankfully, she got one right away. But as soon as she opened the door, she felt a strong hand stopped hers from opening the cab door and she was horrified to find Bill blocking her from entering the cab.  
  
“You bastard”, she grunted through gritted teeth.  
  
She shoved Bill forcefully away from the cab and but his strong body did not budge. He wrestled Hillary away from the cab but she was kicking and thrashing, desperate to escape from him. She pulled herself away from his grip and shouted at the cabbie for help. But the cabbie wasn’t moving an inch and Hillary was feeling more and more helpless by the second.  
  
“Let me go, you asshole!”, she cried, trying to jab her elbows against his solar plexus.  
  
“I’ll let you go if you will just listen to me”, groaned Bill in between breaths, struggling to keep Hillary in his arm.  
  
“No! I had enough of your lies, Clinton! I don’t want to believe anything from your filthy mouth ever again”. Hillary had stopped crying, and her anguish had turned into white hot fury. Her thrashing intensified, accompanied by louder grunts, but his large frame prevented her from loosening his grip.  
  
“I am not lying! If you would just listen…”  
  
In one forceful shove, Hillary managed to break free from Bill. Breathing heavily and still furious, she turned around to face her assailant and slapped him with incredible forcefulness. The impact elicited an audible crack that made by-standers turn their heads towards the arguing couple. Bill’s face clearly bore the mark of her fury. Hillary would have found it funny if not for her desire to strangle him until he turned blue.  
  
Bill was nursing his painful cheek with his hand as his eyes became visibly foggy with tears. He certainly looked very much in pain, but it did not deter him from imploring her through his eyes.  
  
“Hillary…please…”  
  
And that does it. One pleading look from him and she was sobbing again. She hated herself for being so soft and vulnerable against him. No matter how hard she hated him, there was always some part of her that was always willing to forgive and welcome him to her heart. And that part was threatening to overtake her entire being right now.  
  
“Hillary…” Bill tried to approach her.  
  
“Step back, go away”, Hillary warned as she herself stepped a foot back, her hands in the midair.  
  
Bill shrugged his shoulders in resignation. “What…what can I do to convince you that I am telling the truth? That I really mean it this time?” Despite her warning, Bill strode towards her.  
  
She shook her head, her eyes now drenched with tears. “I don’t know. But I know for sure that you’re playing on me again”.  
  
“What made you say that?”, Bill inquired, trying to understand what was on Hillary’s mind.  
  
“BECAUSE NOTHING ELSE MAKES SENSE!”, she screamed in between sobs. “You played me for a fool, then ask for my forgiveness, and then you tell me that you care for me? How stupid do you think I am? Just because a lot of girls fall for your charms doesn’t mean I will”. Hillary paused, realizing that she had once fallen for him too. “Fine, I did fall for you. But I swear, that will never happen again.”  
  
“But I do want you”, Bill pleaded. “I will do whatever it takes to win you back”  
  
“Back? Back?! How dare you!”. Hillary was furious. “You never had me!”  
  
“I know”, he sighed, defeated. “But even though you didn’t know it…you always had me”.  
  
Instead of being pacified, Hillary just wept harder. She didn’t understand why Bill would just rub more salt into her already bleeding would, if he was not trying to hurt her more. She bowed her head in anguish and let her tears fall freely. She was so absorbed in her own emotions that she did not notice that Bill closed the distance between them and lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.  
  
“Please don’t cry”, he begged. “My heart breaks whenever I see you hurt”.  
  
“Don’t…no more. Please go away. Leave me be”, she whimpered.  
  
“Do you really want me to?”, he asked, “One word, Hillary, and I’m gone for good”.  
  
“I…I…”,Hillary’s lips were trembling. One word, two letters. In fact, there were many other ways she could have conveyed the same message. Yet she couldn’t bear to say it.  
  
“Help me…Clin…Bill”, she muttered under her breath.  
  
“What is it?” His heart fluttered at the mention of his name.

Can she really trust him? She herself didn’t know. Even if she wanted to, she could find no reason that he won’t hurt her again. Of the two instances that she opened up to him, he managed to hurt her on both occasions. She now understood that he never meant to inflict pain on her, but his intentions could only go so far. She could not entrust her heart to him yet.  
  
“Please”, she said, “help me trust you again, Prove to me that you won’t hurt me anymore. Because there’s only so much heartache I can endure”. Hillary surprised herself.  
  
“Hillary, I will gladly bleed for you, for you are my sweet torture”, he gently stroked her face with his finger, hoping that his touch would convey the message from his heart, “There is only one way that I can think of proving myself, and I cannot do it unless you allow me to”.  
  
“Please…”  
  
He dipped his head and tentatively brushed his lips to hers, not fully touching them yet, He was nervous that she might run away, but she didn’t. She lifted her head a bit to meet him halfway, testing his resolve. Encouraged by her reaction, finally moved forward and closed the gap between their lips, reveling the warmth and softness of hers. He was gentle to her, wanting her to slowly take it all in. He did not want a repeat of his earlier mistake of rushing her. And his patience was already paying dividends. Slowly, she began to relax in his touch. Then, she was already responding in kind, ravishing his mouth with the same intensity as his. Feeling emboldened, she opened her mouth to give his tongue access. He was surprised by her move, but it was certainly a welcome one.  
  
When they both ran out of breath, they reveled at their newfound understanding. Their kiss spoke a million words. Neither expected to end up where they were that night, but neither was complaining.  
  
Hillary wrapped her arms around Bill’s neck and reached to kiss his nose.  
  
“I owe you a lot more kisses for that nose. I’m sorry for punching you”, Hillary apologized.  
  
Bill smiled, “Apology accepted. Darlin’. Though I would take those kisses, please and thank you”.  
  
She giggled. “Of course. I’ll be more than happy to give them”.  
  
“I look forward to it”.  
  
“Hmmmmm”, Hillary licked her lips. “Maybe I could start making it up to you right now. Your place?”  
  
Bill was pleasantly stunned by her proposal. He didn’t think she’ll go that far. But he had no heart to say no.  
  
“Sure. But we’ll have to hail another cab. The one you got earlier already left”.

* * *

  
Once they arrived at his apartment, Hillary, feeling a bit naughty, decided to play a little and pretended that the blisters were impairing her feet. She puckered her lips a little, making it impossible for Bill to resist. He carried her in his arms and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Bill did not waste any time pouring himself to Hillary. As soon as she was in his arms, he ravished her lips with an intensity that put their first kiss to shame. Once they got to the door, Hillary read his mind and reached for the keys in his pocket. She had other things in mind, though. Her hands became playful and her fingers hovered around his crotch, trying to bring out a reaction from him. Bill jerked at the contact, as he was caught unaware by her sneaky move.  
  
“Darlin’”, Bill said huskily, “we have to get inside the apartment. No monkey business here”.  
  
“Sorry, Honey”. She batted her eyelashes as she pouted in fake remorse.  
  
Hillary took the keys and struggled to open the door (her back was against it). When they finally entered the apartment, Bill gently placed her on the couch, his arms relieved of her weight. Hillary wasted to time removing her shoes and her arms reached out to him, waiting for Bill to carry her again. He obliged, scooping her and carrying her to his bedroom. Meanwhile, she kept herself busy by nipping and sucking Bill’s neck, which caused him to shiver in desire.  
  
“I like the caveman act, Big Boy. You should do that every time”, she whispered in between kisses  
  
Bill chuckled to himself. There haven’t even started and she was already thinking about their next encounter. At least, he could be sure that they’d be doing this again soon.  
  
As he laid her into the bed, she did not waste time pulling him on top of her. Their tongues battled for dominance, seeking pleasure at each grapple. Hillary moaned in satisfaction, yet wanting more and more as his tongue licked and swirled against hers. She hooked right her leg in his bottom, rubbing it against his ample cheek. He groaned in delight, pleased at the attention that his ass was receiving.  
  
“You liked it, don’t ya?”, she murmured, mimicking his accent and turning him on more.  
  
Bill simply smiled. This woman was impossible.  
  
With Bill’s attention divided, Hillary took the chance to shift her weight and tumble their bodies so that she was on top. Bill smirked at her penchant for dominance and her desire to please him. One by one, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers gently caressing every inch of his bare skin. Her palms brushed the thin layer of curls that covered his broad chest. Perfect for snuggling, she thought. Once all the buttons are undone, she helped him remove his shirt and threw the garment forcefully across the room.  
  
She grabbed his left hand and placed it under her skirt, in between her legs. Bill smirked at her bold move. He was excited to feel her core with his hands and to pleasure her with it. Over the years, he learned that his hands were a divine gift to women. That moment, he was particularly eager to show Hillary that gift.  
  
Once his fingers were between her legs, he was amazed at how drenched her panties were. He never experienced such wetness in foreplay. Perhaps no woman wanted him more than Hillary. Whatever the reason was, he tried to use it to his advantage. Knowing that his girl was ready, he wasted to time tucking his hand under her underwear and cupping her mound, causing her to arch her body and throw her head back in pleasure. The moan that escaped from her lips made Bill realize how incredibly sensitive her nerves were. He secretly smirked triumphantly.  
  
Bill’s hand travelled towards her folds, his middle finger moving in circles between her lips and rubbing her sensitive nub. Unbeknownst to Hillary, Bill was writing his name in her core using his fingers, laying his claim on her sex. W-I-L-L-I-A-M J-E-F-F-E-R-S-O-N C-L-I-N-T-O-N. By the time he spelled the N in Clinton, she was already shivering, her body wound tight from his ministrations. She was speechless, lost in the possessive way he stroked her center. And when he pushed a finger inside her, she simply melted against him. “…Fuck me, Bill”.  
  
Hillary started bucking her hips to match his movement as her hands found themselves in her breasts, cupping and pinching her stiff peaks. The sight of Hillary seeking her pleasure, combined with the delicious movement of her hips, aroused him beyond belief, his cock jerking with jealousy at his fingers. His hips started moving in rhythm with hers, intensifying the friction between them as his hard flesh ached to be set free and be united with her hot, wet entrance.  
  
“Take your dress off”, Bill commanded.  
  
Hillary nodded and pulled her dress out of her body, her hunger apparently deeper after she was free from her confines. Bill wanted to latch his mouth on her pink nipples and suck them dry, but their position would not allow it. Nevertheless, he had other things in mind.  
  
So tight and wet, Bill thought to himself as his fingers pushed in and out of her, further enraging his already stiff member. The ache in his cock made him realize that his bottom half was still fully clothed. He wanted to get rid of his pants but Hillary was in the way, and her pleasure was much more important than his. No matter, they have all the time in the world to explore their bodies.  
  
Bill’s strokes became faster as he inserted a second finger. “Fucccck”, Hillary moaned. Her movements became more frenzied as she inched closer to her release, as Bill could tell. Her breaths became more shallow and her moans louder. As soon as she hit her climax, her walls clamped his soaked fingers, making Hillary stand still at the intensity of her orgasm, her mouth in a perfect O. Waves of pleasure rolled over her body, as Bill watched her with great fascination. He wanted nothing more than to burn that image of Hillary in his mind forever, proud that he was the one who brought forth that release.  
  
Bill withdrew his hand from Hillary, wanting to taste her. But before he could suck his fingers, Hillary grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking her juices from his long fingers. The erotic sight turned him on even more, if that were possible. However, he really wanted to taste her so badly so he tucked his other hand inside her panties. But Hillary had another plan in mind. She swatted his hand off her panties and instead placed her own hand inside. She played with herself for a while, drenching her fingers with her arousal. She pulled her hand out and offered it to Bill’s mouth for him to suck. He happily obliged and started licking at his lover’s fingers,  
  
Lost in the eroticism, Hillary almost didn’t notice that Bill’s pants were still on. No fair, she thought. So she got off him and off from the bed. Bill almost got up, confused as to where she was going but she ordered him to stay put and relax. He followed her command and remained lying in the bed. She, on the other hand, started removing his shoes and socks. She then followed with his pants, slowly pulling them off his legs. Bill gave a sigh of relief as cool air finally touched his skin. When Hillary was satisfied with her work, she propped herself back in top of Bill and nibbled his neck again.  
  
“Wait”, he said, “my underwear’s still on”  
  
“Don’t be impatient, my Darling”, she whispered huskily. “I’ll deal with it later. Don’t you worry”  
  
“Alright, Babe”, he relented.  
  
Hillary showered his neck with attention, tracing his skin with her tongue. She sucked and nipped his collar, sure to leave a mark afterwards. Satisfied with her handiwork, she went south to his broad chest. Hillary’s eyes caught the attention of his nipples. An idea popped up in her head. Instead of going further south to his cock, she decided to prolong his delicious agony a little longer. She latched her mouth on his nipple and sucked it hard, her tongue lashing around it.  
  
Bill’s breath hitched at Hillary’s move. No other woman tried to pay attention to his chest, which he never knew was that sensitive. Nevertheless, he liked at attention that she was giving, her wet tongue ravishing his nipples. Hillary truly was one of a kind, he thought to himself.  
  
Little did Bill know that she was branding him that same way he did with her. She swirled her tongue around his hardened peaks, spelling her name across his chest. H-I-L-L-A-R-Y D-I-A-N-E R-O-D-H-A-M. Bill’s erratic breathing made it much more difficult to accomplish her task, but she managed to do it anyway. After she had spelled her name across his body, she felt a deep sense of possessiveness over her newfound lover.  
  
Finally, Hillary traveled south to his crotch, something that Bill had been waiting for so long. She traced the outline of his hard flesh using her tongue, which elicited a moan from Bill. “Suck me already?”  
  
“Impatient, are we?, Hillary shot up an eyebrow.  
  
“I can’t take it anymore, Babe”, he panted. “You’re teasing me too much”.  
  
Hilary smirked, amazed at the power she had on him. However, at that moment, she decided to oblige his wishes. Using her teeth, she nipped the garter of his briefs and pulled it out of his legs, his erection finally sprung free. Hillary’s mouth watered at his hard, thick length, excited to breathe and bathe it with her tongue. She dipped her head towards his crotch and swirled her tongue on the base of his member all the way to the tip. But instead of coaxing her, Bill pulled her up.  
  
“Babe, no more teasing”, he begged as he regretted his last request. “I don’t think I can last much longer”.  
  
“But I want to kiss your cock”, Hillary pouted.  
  
“You can do it later”, he said. “But for now, I want to come with you”.  
  
Hillary found it incredibly sweet that he wanted to come with her. But no, this was her show and they would have to do things her way. She ignored his request and went back to pleasuring his member with her mouth. She lashed her tongue all across his entire length, her hot breath fanning him and driving him crazy. Her tongue flicked at the drop of moisture that formed before she inhaled him completely. “Fuck, Hillary”.  
  
She sucked him in earnest like a sweet lollipop as his large hands guided her head in motion. She bathed his entire length with her hot saliva. A sharp hiss escaped from his lips, reveling at the intense pleasure that she was giving him. Bill was dangerously close to climaxing, and he had to take matters on his own hands soon, otherwise he could not fulfill his self-imposed promise of a very crazy night for her.  
  
“Stop”, he breathed.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?”, she asked.  
  
Bill shook his head, breathing heavily and unable to strong two coherent words together. He pulled her towards him and flipped their bodies, with him now on top. He decided that it was now time for the grand finale.  
  
Hillary caught what was on Bill’s mind and opened her legs to give him space. He settled over her, between her thighs poised at heaven. He fought the urge to eat her alive right then and there.

“I don’t have a condom”, Bill said.

“Don’t worry. I’m on the pill”, Hillary assured.

Bill breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they’re safe. Focusing his attention back to their coupling, he stroked himself and traced her entrance with his cock, enticing her with it. And then for the very first time, he slowly parted his liquid smooth sex until she took all of him completely. Hillary stiffened at the incredible sensation of being completely filled, clawing his chest as she regained her composure.  
  
“Are you alright, Babe?”, he asked.  
  
She nodded, “Yeah, just give me a while to adjust. It’s been a while”.  
  
Bill was in a world of pleasure. His cock enveloped in her hot and tight wetness. He fought tooth and nail against thrusting until Hillary gave him permission to proceed. Sensing that she needed help, Bill rubbed her small bud with his thumb and felt her relax, her core soaking further. Hillary moaned at his ministrations, easing the tension in her walls. Her hips involuntarily thrusted into his, signaling that she was ready.  
  
Bill slowly pulled out completely and pushed back in as Hillary arched into him, groaning at the delicious friction. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to sink further. Bill set a steady pace, thrusting inside her firmly, and his hips hitting hers.  
  
Hillary rested her hands on his ass, pulling him closer as he pushed himself towards her. She wanted more of him, her desire still unsatisfied. Bill felt her pent up frustration so he doubled his pace, causing her to moan loudly. He too, was frustrated, and wanted to seek release as soon as possible, but he did not want to end their coupling prematurely. He closed his eyes and prayed for self-control.  
  
He quickened his pace, inching towards to their release. As he felt his balls tightened, he thrusted into her frantically, feeling the heat inside her intensify. Hillary was bucking wildly too as her hand furiously rubbed her nub, her breathing more and more shallow and her moans breathless. She was very, very close to her climax, but she was holding out for him.

“Let go, Baby”, Bill coaxed her. “I’ll join you”.

After one forceful thrust, Hillary erupted violently under him, her hips pushing upwards against him, tossing and wailing. Bill watched her arch her back and convulse in pleasure. If he had known that she just had an orgasm, he would have thought she was in pain. The combination of agony and ecstasy. The sublime sight of her climax triggered his own release, waves and waves of pleasure rolling into his body as he gave out a triumphant roar, coming forcefully inside her.

As they caught their breaths and came down from their release, Bill leaned on his elbows before he could crush her body, leaning his forehead against hers. Hillary, making good on her promise, gently kissed his nose. Her soft lips tickled him, making him snicker at the contact.

“You know, Babe”, he said in between ragged breaths, “I’m not done with you yet”.

“Oh goodie”, she giggled. “My gamble is already paying off”

“I always try to deliver”, he replied. “But I want you to know that you taking a risk with me will be worth your while. I promise never to let you down”.

Bill’s words warmed Hillary’s heart like hot cocoa on a rainy day. Their relationship might just be budding, but Hillary was confident that they’ll go far. Bill even more so. It’s rare for someone would find their intellectual equal, let alone their soulmate. But for both of them, they found the rare combination of the two in each other. One in million? A billion? They should start buying lottery tickets.

“I have a question for you”, Hillary asked, trying to change the subject. “Who was your blind date tonight? I mean, no kidding. Who was she?”

Bill’s eyebrow shot up.

“I figured that you must have been waxing poetic when I asked you earlier. There was no way I was your blind date tonight”, she explained.

Bill chuckled. “Actually, everything that had happened tonight, up until you running away, was planned”.

Hillary’s jaw dropped, her mouth agape. “What do you mean…?”

“I asked Carol to set you up with me on a blind date”, he confessed. “I knew you won’t come with me if you knew I was there. Risky, since I knew you’d be angry with me at some point, but I took a chance. My goal tonight was to apologize and ask for your forgiveness. Then I can work my way back to your good graces again before asking you out. But since you asked, I might as well tell the entire truth”

“But what about Jeff?”, said Hillary, still shocked. “Is he part of the plan too?”

“Actually, yeah. I knew you won't be so keen to be with me once you saw me in the bar so I had Jeff force you to talk to me”.

“YOU ASS”, Hillary swatted his arm playfully. “You made me fall into your trap!”

“Well true”, Bill said in a smug tone. “But you weren’t exactly complaining afterwards”.

Hillary shook her head. “No, I wasn’t. But I am still planning to make you pay for it”.

“I know to pay my debts, Rodham”, Bill quipped. “So rest up and I’ll fill your body with so much pleasure. Tomorrow, I’ll stuff your tummy with stacks of pancakes”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for weeks and it was only now that I got to finish it. Dedicated to the readers who were upset/shocked by the last chapter of [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388703). Consider this as my apology to you. Peace, guys!
> 
> Also, the companion piece to [Reprieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294316)/[Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334378) is on its way. ^_^


End file.
